Adventure with the Beast Clan
by NightFuryx
Summary: Maka and Soul meet an lost friend who has lost her memory. they bring her to Death City and the the lost friend meet old and new friends. she is enjoy to meet friends and goes adventure with them. she like her new life while her old life is hunting her till now, can she handle it alone or with peoples who she care and dear?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in Soul Eater.  
I don't own Soul Eater  
Please, don't frame and sue me**

Chapter I

__London— Three Days Ago__

In the middle of the night, a sound of clicking running and hard breathing, the kishin ran after his prey to eat his, her, or its soul.

However while chasing, the prey is too fast for him.

Speaking of the prey, it ran on all four with the armor clicking against each other. It jumped one area then hid in the shadow.

The kishin stopped and searched for his prey hungry. Soon, he was killed from behind and turned into a kishin egg.

The prey turned into a human girl and ate the egg licking off the delicious taste.

__Present Day__

Maka and Soul arrived at London in the close to afternoon. They looked around the city for information, by Maka's order, or will be hit by her book.

Back in DWMA, Lord Death told them has an extra lesson at London. They needed to stay there a week or less to complete their mission.

They accepted and listened to the detail. At the same moment, Spirit appeared out of nowhere and was chop by his daughter.

He cried over it like a baby as he was chopped again by Lord Death himself.

Lord Death told them how there was thirty kishins in London within a month.

Suddenly, thirty of those kishins went down to ten kishins in one day, no one know how.

So, Maka went around town getting information about the kishin and who been killing the kishin.

She talked to a woman who was attack and saved by something.

Soul, on the other hand, hanged around in the middle of the road waiting bored for his meister.

He looked around his surround to see any suspense. There is none, he sighed super bored now.

"Hey Soul." He looked up to see his meister walking up.

"Well, Maka?" he asked impatience.

"Good news, the lady told me there _were_ thirty of kishins reaming around the city and twenty kishins was brought down in one night." She repeated what she heard.

He smiled showing his shark teeth. "That cool. What are we waiting for? Let find a inn and wait for tonight." He walked ahead with her following.

In the moment of walking, Maka came across an animal and squeaked so loud, causing Soul to covered his ear and glared at his meister.

"What the hell, Maka?" he asked.

He looked over the direction to see a puppy with black fur and yellow eye in front of them.

It looked at them 'what the fuck?' look and he has an expression unbelievable.

"You got to joking me." He mumbled sweating.

Maka ran up to the puppy and hugged it rubbing cheek to head. "Aww. What a cute puppy. Who is a cute puppy? Who is a cute puppy?" she baby talked.

"You are. You are." The puppy waved it paws and smacked her nose.

"Aw! You are so cute!" she replied smiling and patted it head.

"Careful, Maka! You don't know if that mutt has a disease." Soul walked up to her warning.

She glared at him. "Don't be mean, Soul. She is just a puppy. Puppies don't have disease when they get bigger." She told him.

"Beside… it look she doesn't have any. Is it right?" she cooed the puppy's nose.

She barked tongue sticking out. He sighed annoyed and tried to convert her to get going to the Inn.

"Come on, Maka. It just a mutt, you can adore other cute animal on the way to the Inn."

That made her reached her limit, as she stood up holding the puppy. "What is it with you, Soul?!" she yelled getting into his face.

"She may be a puppy, but I can see she is more than a puppy, something special." She glanced down smiling.

"How in hell you know that mutt is a girl in the first place? It could be a boy?"

"I checked while holding her, idiot."

"Damn it, Maka."

Soul scratched his head now annoyance. "A mutt is a mutt. There is nothing damn special about them at all, just a stupid canine that chase their sorry ass tail around to be cute." He said coldly.

The puppy growled mad and Maka glared at him impossible. _I can't believe him! That idiot…_ she thought extremely mad.

She took out, out of nowhere, book and hit him,

"_MAKA CHOP!"_

Her partner lied on the ground twitching while blood is streaming out his head.

She glared away from him hmp. The puppy growled showing its tiny fangs.

Now, he wanted to murder her, but was hit on the head with a bang, his partner turned who hit him.

The small canine stopped growling to see her favorite owner to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He turned around glaring who hit him and found an angry old man chief who own noodle shop.

"Tell me, are you picking on Pup and call her a damn mutt?" the old man asked as flame appeared around him.

They blinked twice confuse, even the puppy, and saw him grabbed Soul's jacket.

"_NO ONE PICK PUP AND GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU DAMN BRAT!"_ he yelled at his face splitting.

"Wow! Calm down, old man!" Soul tried to calm him without hurting him.

Maka helped out as well. "Please, sir. Soul doesn't mean what he said." She tried calming him down.

Pup pulled his pant getting him to let go. She growled while pulling the pant.

The lady, from before, assisted the meister and weapon by hitting him with a broom.

This lasted for hour, and the scythe meister stood in front her weapon, she told him apologizes while bowing. However, the old man didn't accepted being all emotional.

Finally, everything calmed down and everyone minded their business. The scythe meister still apologized to him after she hit her weapon with her book.

__Midnight__

The moon has appeared laughing with blood coming out it teeth.

Maka searched for the kishin with Soul in his scythe mode. She held him over her shoulder standing.

"**So, Maka. Sense any kishin yet?"** he asked.

She sensed a little deeper to see someone is killing two kishins and ate their soul.

"Pup has gotten two of kishins already and ate their soul." She informed eyes close.

The reflection on the blade showed him freaking annoyance as he scratched his head crazy.

"**AHHHH! She is taking all the damn fun! This isn't cool Maka! Let find a damn kishin before she take all of them out!"** he twisted around over shoulder.

Before she could say anything, she noticed something coming ahead of them.

"Too late." She said in battle stance.

He looked at her sweating confuse. **"What the hell do you mean by that?"** he asked looking at her.

Answering his question, she jumped up the sky readying the scythe. He was about to yell as he saw a huge wolf jump on the roof where they were.

She has lured those kishins to them to kill.

He grinned she doesn't want to be the only one killing them. He and his partner yelled fighting them.

_**This is the coolest night we have to take down kishin.**_ He thought.

__ten minutes later__

Soul blew from delicious soul. "I never have that many kishin eggs to eat for a while." He told to Maka.

She agreed with him as she patted Pup's head. She laid her head on the scythe meister lap enjoying the pat.

"Never expecting we are here killing the kishin with a wolf. This night is the coolest that ever happen." He grinned smirking.

"That is right, Soul. This is the coolest." His partner replied smiling.

The wolf barked waggling her tail fast. She never has this much fun back at her home. Maybe.

"Also, back at the noodle shop, that old man told us how she transformed into a human _and_ weapon. Now _that_ I want to see and fight with when those damn kishin ever appear."

"True. Who can't believe she is a wolf and a weapon? That is very rare to see that happen."

He leaded back. "When that happens, we will be the first to see her transform into a weapon." He grinned smirking.

She giggled remembering the afternoon. "We got a chance to see human form. That was very surprising to see, we thought of her as boy, but actually, she is girl." She sweated forgotten.

She knew, as a wolf, she was girl, but transformed, she looked like a boy looking cool.

"Damn right, that is surprising, it all because her damn clothes and hair cut that us off guard. Mostly you thought Pup as a boy. You saw her as girl, but screamed of surprise because she was boy. since the old man told us, she is a girl, but look like a boy."

"You are an idiot forgetting that you look alright." she hit him.

"OOOOWWW! Do you have to hit me?" he glared at his meister and she looked away glaring.

He leaded back again, looking up the sky, he started to think. "Hey, Maka." He sounded calm.

"Yes." She glanced over not moving her head.

"What do you think Pup's weapon mode look like?"

She jumped a little thinking the same thing and the wolf blinked twice what he mean by that. She watched him leading forward and looked at her.

"What kind a weapon you are exactly?" he asked her resting his arm on his thighs.

Thinking what he asked, she couldn't remember what weapon she is or is she a weapon at all? What is a weapon they are talking about exactly?

She shrugged confusion her shoulder whining 'I don't know' to him. He groaned fail to know and fall on his back arms out.

"Do you know what weapon he is talking about?" the scythe meister asked simple.

She saw her shaking her head don't know and she smiled happy to examine.

"Well, some of the humans, like Soul for example, have weapon blood in them that they can change into any weapon that is in their blood. However, as weapon alone, they can't fight without a meister, like me, to defeat the kishin."

Pup's eyes opened wide interested and watched her pointing to her partner. "Soul, here, is a scythe weapon." His arm changed into a blade like in his complete scythe weapon.

She waggled her tail interesting as she continued listening.

"With weapon and meister together, they can reach amount of power than alone. Another example, when we connect our soul wavelength as one, we create a skill known as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter."

That made she excited all lot, she stood up and span around like canines chased their tail.

Maka and Soul laughed of her interesting of the weapon and meister. She remembered the owner said about her.

"I can't believe someone like her can defeat the kishin as a wolf and a weapon at the same time." She said impress.

"I know, right? She is the coolest mutt we have teamed up with." He grinned.

"You better careful what you said, Soul. You don't want the owner of the noodle shop banging you with his fried pan."

He groaned doesn't want to remember what happen in the afternoon.

The old man kept hitting him on the head with the fried pan, because he kept disrespecting Pup, his scythe meister hit him with her Maka Chop.

Throughout the conversation, he doesn't remember the damn thing, only he remembered the sound the bang and chop from the chief and Maka.

"Do you have to bring that up?" he asked and she giggled.

He rubbed his head. "I can still hear the banging in my ear." He heard her giggling again.

"You think that is funny, Maka." He glared.

"I don't know what you are talking about. ~" she sang looking away innocent.

"_Maka…"_ he sounded threaten.

She waved her hand up defense. "Just joking." She replied giggling.

He forgave her. "Whatever, cool guy doesn't hold a grudge against their partner." He leaded back.

"Thanks." He grinned.

Pup shrunk into a wolf cub and climbed on top Soul's head barking. He looked up see her sticking out her lick breathing fast.

"Aww. That looks adorable on you, Soul."

He glared at his partner and decided to forget. He grabbed the cub as he gave her to Maka.

They hanged around for a moment while laughing. They glanced at the moon laughing with blood coming out it mouth.

Somewhere in the city, a dark figure glared at the young meister and two weapons as he dashed toward the bridge.

Maka sensed his soul wavelength in a snapped and Pup smelled him, too, as she growled dangerous.

"What's going on, Maka?" he asked staring them confuse.

"I sense another kishin, just a moment ago, and he is heading to the bridge fast." the scythe meister stood up replying his question.

The wolf grew her size into a teen size while glaring the direction the kishin is and followed him to the bridge.

She jumped off the roof as she landed another roof. She ran toward the bridge while jumping roof to roof.

"Let's go, Soul." The meister glanced to her partner.

"Right." He transformed into a scythe.

She twisted him around and followed the wolf to bridge. "Man, she is fast." she replied trying to catch up.

"**Well, she is a wolf, and wolf are fast."** he grinned excited to fight a kishin.

She giggled agreeing and finally caught up with her. She noticed her slowly down and was on her back.

Another thing from the owner, she hate someone rode on her to mock her and try to pick a fight. She offered her a ride on her back is a different story. It took pride to resist an offer to ride on her back.

"**Wow. Offering a ride on her back? That takes a lot of pride to do that, Pup."**

Pup growled at his comment as she ignored him and picked up the speed.

She jumped down on the road and speeded up very fast. Now, that is speed.

"**YEAH!"** the reflection on the blade Soul grinned so huge feeling the speed.

"This is amazing!" Maka yelled feeling the wind and the speed.

They have arrived at the bridge and Pup stopped in the middle of the nowhere.

She felt anxious and sniffed around for the kishin after the meister got off and the scythe transformed into a human mode.

"_That was a coolest to ever happen,_ at first, she was a damn annoying mutt that always pissed me off, a beast like Blair, a demon weapon like me, and that amazing speed." He couldn't resist himself.

"She is the coolest mutt to team up and actual be friend!" he explored.

"She is the awesome wolf we ever seen!" the scythe meister agreed with him.

"That is right." They slapped each other hand.

With the excitement died down, they heard her growled and turned to see her growling at the other side bridge. They saw someone coming arms hanging emotionless.

He transformed into a scythe and she grabbed to get into battle stance.

They watched the kishin coming up to them very slowly making them nervous.

"**Maka."** She nodded. "He is just toying with us to get us unbalance and not focus."

"**So, what should we do? Wait until he finally comes?"** he asked sarcasm.

"No. We attack him with Witch Hunter. That will be it easier and take his soul. I don't go easy to all the kishin."

"**Good plan. That is why you are the coolest partner a scythe weapon can have."** He commented her.

She giggled and took position.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" they yelled in a union.

Their soul started the connection and began the wavelength. They yelled in a union they could feel their wavelength reach at the peak.

Pup watched from the corner of her eyes as she saw Soul's scythe mode started to change.

"The legendary skill of the scythe meister…" she held the scythe over her head.

The blade changed and shaped as crescent moon. "Witch Hunter!" she swung with all her strength.

The wolf moved out the way experiencing the soul resonance was given by the scythe. She knew what Witch Hunter look like and power of it.

The blade headed toward the kishin and exploded where it hit. It is uneasy to see the kishin from the smoke and they felt uncertain the skill touches him.

With the sniff, the wolf immediately looked up growled up at the sky.

Maka and Soul looked up to see what can't examine how it could happen. The kishin jumped up in the sky dodged the Witch Hunter.

"He… dodged the attack… that can't be right…" she was speechless.

"**Damn it! What the hell is that kishin?!"** he asked mad.

The kishin sharped his claw and stroke down to the scythe meister. They dodged _his_ attack, but was defense mode from his speed and fast attack.

"**Damn, he is fast!"** the partner clutched his fist now very angry.

"Pup! A little help here." Maka called for assist.

Pup growled angry the same way as Soul and she dashed toward him. She bite the left arm chopping off.

The kishin growled glaring at the wolf while both meister and weapon extremely shock to see her fang can bite off its arm.

She angled herself to him starting to bite and scratched him in the same speed.

Striking him like a sword stabbing, the kishin growled and stroke with his right claw. She dodged then swung her tail to the face cutting the eyes.

Now it can't fight if you can't see where you are going.

"Pup! Get out the way!"

She obeyed and moved as she saw Maka has Soul as the Witch Hunter and cut him in half.

The kishin has been defeat and turned into an egg.

Both Soul and Pup changed into human mode, Soul grabbed the soul and Pup fall on her butt tried.

She has short black spike hair to shoulder and blue eyes like the crystal moon. Her clothes looked like boy style. A white t-shirt inside, only the left side has sleeve, blue Chinese vest with golden strip and chain holding the vest, black silk pants with packet, blue ankle wraps, golden belt, and a waist band on her left waist.

She wore no shoes and has a scar on her forehead shaped like oval star.

He offered her the soul that they have defeat. "You can have this one." He grinned being a cool guy.

She smiled and shook her head 'no thanks you. You can have it' look.

He stopped grinning and accepted since he can tell she is not in the mood for a soul. He ate it and swallowed with a blow.

Maka came from the side and offered a hand up. "Come on. We need to give our report to Lord Death. Do you want to come to meet Lord Death?" she asked.

Pup doesn't understand this feeling… like you meet someone and end up becoming friend with in minute. _So this is what it likes to meet new people and become friend?_ She thought smiling.

She accepted the offer by grabbing the hand and lifted up. all three of them headed down the bridge where they came. However, they were blocked by another kishin that is similar, but different.

"Another one? How many of them are going to pop up?" the scythe asked confuse.

"I don't know Soul, but we need to defeat this one quick. Lord Death is expecting us." The scythe meister told her parther.

"This solution isn't cool at all." He complained.

"Shut up, Soul. Change into a scythe already." She shut him up.

He changed into a scythe and she twisted him around to offense stance. They glanced over to see what they want to see from Pup for a while now. She stood next to scythe meister in her weapon mode.

Her body is covered in wolf armor and different containers around the armor. She growled glaring like wolf. She indeed has the beast of the inner wolf.

They couldn't spoke and watched her positioning herself to the kishin. She charged on all four moving in superfast they didn't see her moved her legs.

Pup slide-kicked on the ground, but was missed. Drop-kick from the sky, he dodged it the started mocking her. Now she is mad, her mind started to have a flashback out of nowhere.

Why does this kishin reminder her in her past?

Joining in, Maka used Witch Hunter once more up in the sky. She dropped the skill to the kishin and controlled it pushing forward.

The kishin growled as it clawed to the Witch Hunter and watched it disappear like it is nothing. It made the scythe meister and her partner gasped in shock unable to breathe.

"WHAT?!" they couldn't believe it.

Their attacked against Stein back when they and Black Star and Tsubaki have to take extra class. They used Witch Hunter at him and he easily broke it since it is unstable.

The kishin growled laughing at the meister mocking her. She clutched the scythe furious as she charged fast and stroke not holding back. She heard him laughed at her again and yelled pushing all her strength in the attack.

She swung the scythe from the bottom, but he dodged it, she approached from the back. Her attack was dodged again as she jumped up dropping the scythe direction to him. again she was dodged.

She kept going on and on while the kishin laughed at her dodging, kicking, and attacking. He is trying to make her mad.

"**Maka! Let him get to y…"** she cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" she swung over and over the place.

He tricked off see her going letting the madness take over like the fight with Medusa.

Pup never expected the madness inside of her and let it control the battle. She remembered being like that back her hometown by one of the jerks who… wanted to show everyone what she is.

But she doesn't remember, her headed started to hurt in pain.

The kishin finished mocking her and waiting for an opening. He found an opening at her side and clawed there deep. It clawed the entire side of her stomach.

She screamed at top her lung as she slide to Pup. She has finally stopped and Soul turned back to a human.

He held her in his arm.

"MAKA! MAKA!" Soul watched Maka clutching her side covering her glove in deep blood.

She started to feel weak and couldn't last anymore of the kishin attack. "So… So… ul…" she struggled to speak.

Pup stared at Maka, who is clutching her side tightly, as her mind started flashes unremembered memory.

Her heart beaten while a memory of someone dieing in front of her in the rain.

_Beat_

_**Please leave a comment, tx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here chapter II, enjoy**_

**Chapter II**

_**{Recap}**_

_Pup stared at Maka, who is clutching her side tightly, as her mind started flashes unremembered memory._

_Her heart beaten while a memory of someone dieing in front of her in the rain._

_Beat_

__Present Time__

Maka and Soul heard a beat close to them. They glanced over to see Pup's eyes open wide.

Another heart beat was heard, they watched her eyes opening wide.

She is going into shock.

_Beat_

As the heartbeat rapidly increasing, her mind started pounding in pain and tremor. She slowly drifted into darkness...

Of fear and loneliness.

The kishin waited for them impatience as he stretched his arm aiming right at them.

Maka can see Pup's soul wavelength increasing within second.

She noticed her mind isn't there anymore. "P…" she was cut off painfully.

So as well as Soul, they and the wolf was stabbed by the claw from the kishin. He chuckled at them mocking to get their attention.

Pup dropped her head feeling the claw stabbed her at the left shoulder blade.

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

Soul clutched his teeth with the claw in his shoulder. He broke all the claws with scythe using his free arm. The kishin stomped backward surprise and growling mad.

His arm turned normal as he pulled out the claws out of him and his meister. "Maka! Maka! Hang in there, Maka! Don't die on me!" he held her closer.

She breathed slowly and unsteady while clutching her side. She couldn't keep her eyes open an longer. She felt more pain on the side than the stabbed on her left leg.

_Beat_

That was last one heard and an exploration busted as a howl.

Pup's soul wavelength showed in front the scythe meister's eyes is a wolf with a black scar on the forehead.

Also, she caused the kishin flew backward unable to keep still.

The claw, in her shoulder blade, was pushed out by her blood and healed rapidly fast.

Maka and Soul watched how Pup in both weapon and beast form. She howled loud and her eyes vanish from the shock.

"What… Pup…" he doesn't know what to say as he felt a movement.

He watched his meister moving not in pain and her wound is healing rapidly fast. They looked at each other what is going on. Turning to the source, they saw her body is glowing black.

A loud growled was heard before them, the kishin started to transform into a wolf like Pup, but as kishin, it drooled uncontrollably.

Maka stood feeling confidence they can beat this kishin. "Soul." She headed out her hand.

He grinned glad to her heal and transformed in her hand. "Let go, Maka." He stood in cool pose.

She span the scythe and held in front of her ready to continuing fighting. Suddenly, she and her weapon started glow as the same as their souls.

The kishin noticed what is going on and dashed toward fast, but thanked to the soul wavelength from Pup, he was compressed flying backward. He growled glaring at the main problem.

The shock wolf glared nothingness as she walked next to the scythe meister.

Maka turned to her left to see Pup flashed up and down to them. A bright light glowed brightly blinding the kishin and someone else watching them.

_Death Room_

Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, Kid, Liz, and Patty closed their eyes from light.

"What the hell is this light coming from?! Is it from Maka and Soul?!" Kid yelled to his father.

"No! It from the wolf who teamed up with them!" Liz corrected him using her hat to block the light.

Patty stood behind her sister doing the same thing with her hat.

"Incredible. From a wolf, she can produce so much wavelength just from being in a shock!" Stein commented being bind.

"MAKA!" Spirit started to worry for his daughter.

Lord Death used his hand to block as he remembered who Pup is and the purpose of them each other in London.

_Back in London_

Within the light, Maka and Soul opened their eyes to see darkness around them. They noticed they are in soul wavelength mode.(like Soul and other weapon in their weapon mode) Soon, they are pasted by flashing light from the side.

**"Are we in Pup's soul?"** Soul asked confuse.

**"I think so."** Maka replied uncertain.

The flashes stopped slowly moving Pup's childhood memory. They watched each memories pasting in pain.

Pain, caring, loneliness, abandon, hatred, all these emotion reminded them similar to their.

Maka cried not knowing this is she feeling. Her weapon clutched his fists he is not the only one who feel a shadow in his family.

All the memories, they saw, started to shattered in many tiny pieces and one memories appeared to them large. They watched she experience someone she cared and dear died in front of her. She was six year old.

The dead body was clawed in four pieces. The blood covered the how body of Pup as she shuttled hurt and alone under the rain.

Maka and Soul gasped in shock as their eyes opened wide unbearable to see.

They saw her blue eyes changed to yellow like a wolf as she howled up to the rainy sky and bright light busted up.

Flashing forward, she was in her father's arm covered up as he was told she lost all her memories after she born.

What they saw, the flashing memory, this is lost memory before she met them.

**"I don't know…"** Maka wrapped her tear. **"This is what she is feeling right now, even with amnesia, she feel alone and hurt with no one supporting her."** She sniffed hurting.

**"Aw, man…"** Soul scratched in his feeling Pup's pain. **"This solution isn't cool at all. Not cool at all."** He looked up watching his meister calming down.

**"No wonder why she doesn't know what a weapon and meister is. She can't remember them at all. I told her without realizing about her memory."** She looked away guilty.

He chuckled placing his head on her shoulder. **"She looked happy and interesting back then. She doesn't seem hurting even with no memory. She doesn't mind."** He comforted her.

She looked up and smiling agreeing with him. **"Yeah. You right."** She replied smiling.

They connected their souls to Pup's soul as the light brighten around them.

Outside the light, the kishin growled bind by the light. The light deemed down by second as it vanished around the bridge.

He rubbed it's eyes can't as he growled angry and the other in Death Room gasped shock and Lord Death 'ooo' as they saw something incredible.

Maka stood before the kishin holding Soul over her shoulder in different appearance.

She and Soul wore armor that is never seen in the world, even in the Death Room.

Maka's armor is a wolf with her coat as a cape around her waist and a skirt color red. She has a medal of scythe on her chest showing she is a scythe meister.

Her partner's armor, he has update to the maximum. The rod is crafted a wolf around and 'Demon Scythe' at the bottom. The blade has a craft of a shark at the bottom of the zigzag.

The prominent decor shaped like a wolf with another blade, smaller and shape like fang, the opposite side. The smaller blade had the same color and zigzags line, but no shark.

She glared at the kishin feel powerful and not afraid with her weapon and the wolf beside her side.

Payback is on her ground now.

"Do you feel her soul?" she asked looking at the blade.

The reflection on the blade showed him grinning chuckling. **"Of course, Maka. She is with us."** He looked up.

**"Maka… Soul…"** a voice heard in their head and heart.

**"Please… kill the kishin and release the wolf who was eaten by him. The wolf want to be free and rest in peace."** Pup requested tired and weak.

Through the wolf eyes, she can see the wolf's soul fighting again the kishin with it pride. It won't goes down without a fight.

"Okay, Pup. We do that." Maka smiling.

**"Right. Let do this."** He leaded forward ready. **"MAKA!"** he yelled and she nodded.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" they yelled connection their soul.

Pup connected her soul to their as they felt each other soul wavelength expending their souls.

The kishin stepped back afraid and the other in the Death Room watched the fight intense. Spirit sweated shock. "Maka…" he can't breathe.

Lord Death chuckled knowing the power in the small wolf to be huge.

Maka positioned the scythe over her scythe and the blade turned into a crescent moon. The Witch Hunter has brighter light and bigger. She charged forward not moving her legs.

The kishin growled loud ready to destroyed it again.

"WITCH…." She jumped up rising the scythe up. "HUNTER…" she felt her weapon's soul increasing.

**"LET GO!"**

The kishin clawed the scythe, but was destroyed, it now afraid.

"WAAVVEE!" she slashed the kishin and landed on the ground behind her.

The kishin, where he stood, explored inward as he vanished from the world. What took his place is a wolf smiling to be free. Maka stood where she is blocking the bust and dust coming from it.

The bust lasted for a moment and she turned around smiling a success.

Pup changed back into a human and fallen into the scythe meister's arm. Soul also changed back into a human. The soul life wolf howled farewell and can rest in peace.

What the wolf left was the kishin egg that the kishin ate it's soul for power. Walking up to the soul, he grabbed the soul not even drooling.

"Hey, Maka." He turned around and she nodded.

She looked down trying to get the tired wolf up. "Hey, wake up. Soul has something for you." She whispered not trying to be rude.

She watched her opening her eyes with little strength she has. Her weapon walked up and bended down to their level.

"Here." He showed the soul grinning.

Pup glanced over seeing the soul in his hand. He helped her up and placed the soul in her hand.

"It is better for you to eat this soul… since the kishin ate the other wolf's soul."

He is doing what she did letting him eat the kishin egg she had kill. She smiled and ate emotionless.

Maka smiled giggling as she patted her head gently. "I feel really tired. I want to sleep." She heard her talk small.

She blinked twice seeing her looking down and nodded. "Okay." She patted her head again.

They watched her transform into a wolf cub and climbed into the scythe meister's arm. He grinned offering a hand to his meister. She grabbed his hand and was lifted up on her feet.

He checked about her wound on the waist and she replied the pain is gone and healed. He laughed, noticing the cub is in a deep sleep she won't be easy to wake up, and told her she is the coolest partner. She giggled patting the sleeping cub.

They headed to the inn and slept to head back to Death City in the morning.

Not knowing another pressure, a suspense figure sat on top on the bridge smiling down at the meister and weapon walking off with the cub in her arms.

"Hn. Make sure you keep my sister out of trouble. Maka. Soul." His soul wavelength surrounded him. "I hope for her a better life." he commented soft.

Maka turned around looking up sensing a soul on top the bridge. Soul stopped and looked behind him.

"What a matter Maka?" he asked his hand in his jacket packet.

She shook her head smiling. "Nothing, Soul. It just my imaginary." She told him walking a head of him.

"Whatever."

She glanced down smiling. "Hey, Soul." She called his name. "Yeah." He replied dull.

"Do you think we should called by her real name?" she asked patting the tiny head.

The cub snorted rubbing her head on her arm. He grinned showing off the teeth. "What you think?" he saw her turned her head.

"We can't keep calling her Pup forever. That isn't a cool name, but as the nickname, we can use it as that."

"Nickname, huh?" she looked up at the moon. "Okay." She giggled.

"Once it morning, let go home. Soul. Hunter."

"Right."

Hunter yawned to reply and they laughed founding funny.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III has arrive and enjoy the chapter**_

**Chapter III  
**_**Reporting to Lord Death  
A secret of Hunter's Past?**_

__Apartment - Evening__

Soul dropped his suitcase and himself on the couch tired. He leaded back arms hanging from behind.

Hunter climbed out his shirt and looked around slightly afraid.

He felt her shaking and sat up patting her head. "Hey, what's up? Afraid of something?" he asked teasing.

She glared ears down 'What the fuck? Me? Scared?' look. She jumped down and walked over to Maka who is in her room.

She entered the room surprising her. Maka jumped by her bed holding her shirt.

"What a matter, Hunter?" she asked wondering. Why is she mad?

"Soul." Hunter said one word, name, without hesitation.

She jumped on the bed then lay down on her pillow, with a yawn, she fallen asleep.

Maka made a glare at the door and stomped, softly, out to her room and to her partner. "MAKA CHOP!" she chopped him with her book.

Soul landed his face on the table blood streaming out his head. He rubbed groaning in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked glaring.

"You were picking on Hunter, did you?" she asked back ignoring his question.

"Tch. I just tease her. She looked afraid once she came out my shirt. It not my fault that…" she hit him again.

He twitched countlessly. "Do you have to hit me again?" she smirked mad.

Maka went back to her room to finish up unpacking. Soul sat up rubbing his head watching the door slam.

"She needs help." He mumbled unpacking his suitcase.

They returned from London and went straight to the Academy to meet Lord Death.

They never expected what will happen once they arrive.

__Afternoon__

"Wassup! Wassup! WAAASSUP!" Lord Death greeted them both hands up.

"Hey, Lord Death." Maka and Soul waved greeting back.

Hunter hid behind Maka feeling uneasy thanks to his high voice. She whined looking at him.

Lord Death noticed Hunter behind the scythe meister. "Ooo. Don't hide, please. I won't hurt you. Come here." He said scouting his hand toward him.

The scythe meister smiled looking back. She gave a nod showing it is alright. The cub nodded and walked up to him.

Hunter slowly approached seeming she is not moving to all of them.

So, Maka and Soul gave her hand by pushing. "Let go." Soul said grinning.

They stopped and saw her looked up ears down. "Hmm." That what she heard from him.

They looked at each other with a moment of silent.

The meister and weapon watched them silent as well, for ten minute, when a loud depress cry running down the hall.

Maka tensed not happy, Soul grinned at his partner teasing her, Lord Death blinked once knowing his arrive, and poor Hunter hid behind Death in her wolf form.

"_MMMAAAKKKAAA!"_ the loud voice came from none other than Spirit.

He embraced his arms out crying, but was Maka Chop by his daughter, his head streamed of blood out his head.

"Forget it Papa." She said coldly looking away.

He cried in the corner depression to hear from her. "But… Papa is worry for his little Maka… after the kishin hurt my…" he was chopped by Lord Death.

"If you don't shut up right now, I will use my Reaper Chop to crack your skull in half." His vein popped on his mask.

"It more effected… if you warn me… Lord Death." He replied twitching.

The cub whispered laughing under her breath as she was picked up at the back of her neck.

"Wait… you saw what happen at London?" Soul asked wondering surprise.

"Yep." Death replied looking at the cub observing.

"I knew it." The meister and weapon mumbled in a union.

"_IS MY LITTLE MAKA IS ALL…"_ Spirit was chopped again by her.

Maka glared at her father holding the stream book in her hand. "I'm fine, Papa. Quit worry like you are my father!" she yelled at him.

He cried in the corner again and chopped by the Reaper. "Sir…" he mumbled in pain.

Hunter whined wanting to go down. She waggled her paws showing she doesn't like to be held like this.

"Oo. Sorry forgotten about you." Lord Death placed her head then patted her head twice.

She ran up to Maka and hid behind her lying down.

"She sure does like you, Maka." He commented smiling, somewhat.

Spirit walked and bended down to the cub, which finally stopped crying, and stared remembering.

"Where did I see you somewhere?" he asked himself confuse.

She looked up and saw him looking at her. They have a stare contest when Stein appeared and interrupted the moment.

"What ya're doing? Have a staring contest?" he asked.

Spirit screamed scare seeing his meister and Hunter whined scared as well as she scratched Stein's face and bit Spirit's leg.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" the professor mumbled clutching his face.

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" the death scythe screamed in pain.

Soul helped professor while Maka helped get Hunter to calm down.

She saw her freaking out of fear as she used her secret weapon to calm her, and her damn father, down.

"MAKA CHOP!"

__twenty minute later__

"Thanks you, Maka. Now that everything has…" Lord Death thanked Maka.

He scanned the room to see her father lying on the floor blood streaming out his head, _again_, with the bite mark on his leg.

Marie, who was called in by Lord Death, treated Stein face where Hunter scratched him.

Maka and Soul calmed down Hunter, who is inside Soul's shirt, whining scared and in pain. Maka didn't hit her that hard than she normally hit to some people.

The cub climbed up and whined shaken up. "Man, Death Scythe, you scared Hunter _real_ good." Soul told to Spirit who now awake and glaring.

"Hm. It not my fault that mutt…" his daughter threatened him.

"Papa, _don't_ finish that sentence." She gave him the _very_ cold glare.

Spirit whimpered frighten and nodded understand.

Lord Death cleared his throat to get everyone attention. "Alright. Now that everything has settled down, let beginning why you are here." He said standing tall.

The scythe meister and her partner blinked twice confuse. "What do you mean by that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He leaded forward. "You are here…" he has the cub in his hand out of nowhere. "To understand who, slightly what, Hunter is." He said calmly.

Hunter growled annoyance waggling in his hand. She definitely hated when somebody grabbed her there.

Maka made a shock expression and Soul scanned his shirt shock as well. "How the hell did he grab her?" he asked confuse.

The cub glared at the Reaper demanding to put her down. She growled showing her demand, but was flicked to the nose, as she has escaped from his grasp.

She whined behind the scythe meister's legs.

She covered her nose crying in pain. "You okay, Hunter?" she heard her asked bending down.

"She fine. That one of the spot she definitely hate, as well the grab the back of her neck, she has many place she doesn't want no one do to her."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What else she doesn't like to touch?" he asked placing his hand in packet.

"Grab her by the tail; you will be a chew toy to her. Pull her ears, a scratch to the face, as well as scaring out of nowhere. Pull her legs out of nowhere, tail whip. Every other place you have to find out yourself."

He told him giving pointer. They nodded understanding the warning.

Out of nowhere, Spirit surprised everyone, except Lord Death and Stein, by his outburst.

"Wh… at the fuck?" Soul stumped back making a shock look.

"What the hell Papa?!" Maka's vein popped up mad.

Stein gave him a dull look. "What is it now, Spirit?" he asked.

Spirit stood and pointed at Hunter giving an angry glare. "I REMEMBER NOW! YOU THAT DAMN DAUGHTER WHO KEPT BITING MY LEG! YOU THOUGHT OF ME AS CHEW TOYS AS I KEPT TELL YOU, AND BUYING YOU CHEW TOYES, _I AM NOT A CHEW TOY TO BIT ON!_" he yelled at top of his lung.

Hunter crouched on all four growling glaring.

"How can you be so sure, Pap? I never saw her biting you. Heck, I _never_ saw her around Death City. Did you date her mother without telling me and Mama?" Maka asked giving a dangerous glare.

He shook rapidly upset. "Now why would I date her mother? Her parents are the friend of Lord Death, I would never do that to them." He told her sending tears.

She looked around unbeliever. "Yeah, right? You could have…" she heard him shake his head again.

"That not the point right now, Maka." He pointed again glaring. "I will _never_ forget or forgive anyone who has done something bad _and…_" he stopped to take a breath.

Maka and Soul looked 'lair' at him. "And?" they repeated in a union.

"And she is your childhood friend along with Black Star when you were six year old."

They gave a look that is unbelievable what he just said.

"Wait, hold up a second." Soul stepped forward waving his hand around. "You saying these two were friends when they are a kid?" he pointed his thump at his meister and the cub.

Spirit nodded crossing his arm serious, however being denial by him, he heard his voice not believing.

"You sure you not lying? You could _have_ dated Hunter's mother and remembered her biting for…"

"That what I said, Soul." Maka looked annoyance.

Death Scythe leaded forward twitching his hand and he leaded back in his cool pose.

"I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT MAKA'S CHILDHOOD! I NEVER FORGET ANY ADORABLE MOMENT ABOUT HER!"

"Okay, fine. Don't spit in my face."

Lord Death joined in the conversation. "That is true. Hunter and her family will always come over to Death City for some business once a while." He defended Spirit.

"How come I don't remember her? Even at London?" Maka asked him.

"That because. You and Hunter were so little, you couldn't remember until now." Her father told him smiling goofy as a father.

"I'm not that little, Papa." She told coldly.

Marie spoke wondering about what they did as kids. "What exactly did they do as children?" she asked Spirit.

"A lot of things I could still remember like they were yesterday." He is in his dreamland of memory.

Maka replied with a glossily look of annoyance. "Really, like what?" she watched him like an idiot.

"Playing at the playground, reading a book, taking naps under the tree, playing with Black Star, fighting with him and bullies, every moment you two just _adorable~_" he sang the last part.

_WHAM!_

He clutched his man hood, again, when Hunter kicked him to shut up. "You are definitely given me a headache, old man. Why do you just the hell up once a while?!" she yelled at him _very_ annoyance.

Marie and Stein looked surprise while Lord Death looked impresses to see her human form.

"She's not wearing any shoes?" Maria held her hand at her lip surprise.

"Interesting clothes. Are you a boy or a girl?" Stein fixed his glasses interested.

"I'm a damn girl, you four eyed freak!" she disrespected him.

Soul laughed having his hand in his packet. "That is funny." He mumbled to himself.

The professor glared at the weapon with one of his creepy look. "Well, it not funny to me." He told him.

"It has been a long time I have seen you, Hunter." She turned to the Reaper confuse. "My, look how you grown." He said looking closer.

_What the fuck is he saying? Do I know him? I don't even fucking remember._ She thought looking emotionless.

"How's your family? Are they doing fine?" he asked cheerful.

Hunter titled her head very confuse and he looked confuse as well. Maka stepped forward next to her.

"Lord Death. About that…" she stopped don't know what to say.

Marie, Stein, and Spirit looked at her worry and Soul looked at the ground thinking the feeling.

Lord Death titled his head curious about Hunter. "What is it Maka? Is there something a matter about Hunter?" he watched her fading depressingly.

Her partner helped out. "She won't be able understand what you are talking about." He said it.

Marie glanced over raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked standing up.

Stein stood as well having his hands in his packet. "If you have to say something, spill it out already."

"Maka."

Maka looked up very sad. "She has amnesia. She doesn't remember her childhood and family. She has lost all of them." She cried a tear from the corner.

Everyone gasped shock to hear while she, her partner, and the cub looked at the ground fading.

They have learned Hunter's memory has shattered into tiny piece that she will unable to regain again. Maybe.

While the room is silent, Lord Death decided to talk outside the room to get some air.

Hunter turned into a grown wolf deciding to mess around with Soul. She grabbed his jacket and rode Maka to the entry of the academy.

Maka rolled up the jacket into a ball and tossed around so he won't be able to get it back.

Maka caught the jacket and ran away from Soul, who is ready to murder those two, and tossed back to Hunter.

The cub was blocked by him as they followed each other movement. She thought an idea that will be funny to laugh.

As she tossed it up in the sky, which he was ready to grab it, she barked scaring him to the ground.

She jumped over him with the jacket in his mouth. She landed next to Maka who is laughing out her gut.

"Oh. Now you two are died." He mumbled changing his right arm into the blade.

The cub has weapon mode on and blocked his blade, as she gave the jacket to the scythe meister, and tossed him over the field.

While they enjoyed themselves messing around, the adults stood on the steps watching them smiling.

"I haven't seen my little Maka this much fun back when they were kids." Spirit sighed smiling. "This brought back memory." He mumbled happy.

"I can see that." Marie joined in the moment. "I never expected, a mission Maka and Soul were on, would found a lost friend at London." She said smiling wide.

She watched Hunter laying around on Soul as he struggled to get up. Maka laughed on the ground pounding the ground.

"GET THE HELL OFF HUNTER!" he yelled vein popping up.

"Nope."

"WHAT THE HELL?! _GET OFF!_"

He watched his meister laughing so hard she is crying.

Marie remembered Lord Death has something to say about Hunter. "Lord Death." Every guys turned to her.

"Yes, Marie." Lord Death replied cheerful.

"You have something to say about Hunter, did you?"

He clapped his hand remember. "That right." Stein turned to the meister and weapon.

"Maka! Soul! Hunter! Come over here! Lord Death has something to say!" he called out to them.

"He does?" they replied in a union.

They walked up to him and stood/sat in front of them. "Yes, Lord Death." Maka replied curious.

"Alright. Right after I was interrupted by Spirit and distracted by telling you about what you shouldn't do to Hunter…"

"Get on with it." Soul commented impatience.

Maka hit him with her book and apologized to the Reaper of Soul impatience.

Lord Death let it slide. "What I am telling you will be surprising and shocking. Are you ready for that?" the meister and weapon nodded.

Hunter yawned doesn't understand and lay down on her side looking up. "So what is _so_ interesting about me?" she asked bored.

"What so interesting about you, Hunter, is that you are a blood line of armor assassin of the shadow, the Beast Clan, one of the shadow assassins like Black Star."

Soul and Maka titled their head slightly up and Hunter lay up on her front paws from what they just hear.

"Armor assassin of the shadow, the Beast Clan?"

_This is the end of the Chapter III, Chapter IV will be coming very soon_


	4. Chapter 4

_**the chapter is here and enjoy the story**_

**Chapter IV  
Attending DWMA  
Hunter Starts a Fight on Her First Day of School?!**

"Damn. Is this for real?" Hunter asked climbing the stairs.

"Yep." Soul has his hands in his packet looking cool.

"Lord Death has them made like this to help both meister and weapon with their psychic fitness." Maka told her smiling. "Also, strength the mind and soul." She stopped placing her hands behind her.

She could tell by looking at the stairs and sighed annoyance. Why would do this to her? This is not cool.

Maka, Soul, and Hunter couldn't believe what the Reaper has told them after the detail of Hunter's families.

__Yesterday__

"Armor Assassin of the Shadow, the Beast Clan?" they looked at him never heard of them.

What are the Beast Clan?

Hunter was in human form hands in her packet while surprise to hear about her family tress. Or she has already knows, but she has forgotten about it? Very confusing.

Lord Death held a finger up leading forward. "Yes, a dangerous clan if you have the Star Clan working together, which it is glad they don't like each other very much." He commented the last part remembering.

"How so?" the cub asked a question mark appear above her head.

"Different objective, can't work together." He said in one breathe.

_Knew it._ She, Maka, and Soul thought the same narrowing their eyes the opposite direction.

"Anyway, your clan is a secret clan_,_ very known to the outside world, and they never mention hunting human soul, but only the evil humans. They only hunt the evil humans if any of their members has turned to the other side."

"Hm." They seemed interesting.

"Since you are a wolf and a demon weapon, also a daughter of a friend of my, I would like enroll you to this DWMA with Maka and Soul as your watcher." Lord Death clapped his hands exciting.

The meister and the two weapons looked at him 'WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SERIOUS?!' look. Stein and the two death scythes looked at him crazy.

__Present __

"_Scythe Meister, Maka Albran, and Scythe Weapon, Soul Eater, you must watch out for Hunter's temper. You mustn't let her has any fight that will reach her limit of unable controlling her anger."_ Maka and Soul glanced to Hunter who is ahead of them mumbling sleepy.

"_What happen if she let her anger get out of hand?" Maka asked staying behind to know._

_Lord Death leaded forward looking into her very serious. "If __**any**__ of her emotion—hurt, anger, madness- any relate to her temper… well, let just said you don't want to know. You and Soul has to see it for yourselves when the time comes." His voice changed to his original tone._

That what Maka last remember, she looked at the ground wondering what will happen to Hunter in the academy.

Soul noticed his meister few steps away and went to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." She snapped from his hand on her shoulder.

Hunter stopped and looked behind her. "Everything is going to be alright. Nothing will happen if we are there to watch over her." She heard him said grinning.

_What are they talking about? Are they talking about me?_ She thought confuse.

"Right." She heard Maka in her cheerful voice.

_Oh, yeah. They are talking about me._ She thought again sweating and looked away.

Maka grabbed Hunter's arm and Soul's arm pulling them to the top.

"Let's get to the academy quick! I don't want to be late to class!" she told them smiling wide.

She saw the cub smiling small while her weapon grinning showing of his shark teeth.

They have reached to the top when they, minus Hunter, heard a familiar yells at top of them.

"YAHOOO! I, BLACK STAR, IS HERE TO READY TO SUPRESS GOD! ALL SHOUT AND BOW FOR BLACK STAR!" a yell, from Black Star, came from at top of the entry.

Hunter stared up looking stupid while listening to whoever yelling. "Who is the damn fucking monkey?" she asked mumbling.

"Let's just go." Maka told her walking ahead. Soul followed.

"Hold up! Can we have a quick tour to the academy?! The class doesn't start around seven, right?!" Hunter yelled catching up to them.

"She right. We just hang around bored and nothing to do. Why can't we show her around for a moment?" Soul supported her.

Maka thought about it and agreed with them. "Alright. Let pick up Crona on the way of the tour." She glanced around smiling.

The cub has caught up and heard her said someone name. "Crona?" she raised an eyebrow following with a question mark above her.

"You see."

They met Spirit at the center of the hallways with a backpack with books and paper. He doesn't look happy.

Maka faded annoyance. "What do you want, Papa?" she asked crossing her arms.

He held his hand up. "I'm not here to see you for a moment, Maka, which I want to." He looked away from the mumble.

"Here." He gave all the martial to the cub.

"Lord Death told me to give them to you once you three have arrived."

Hunter looked don't know what say to him. Soul helped her with that. "Thanks, Death Scythe. She will use." He said.

He grabbed the backpack from him and gave it to her. She took it uneasy and confuse.

Spirit sighed waving his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Make sure she get her gym uniform, if she is being stubborn to wear the school uniform, and keep her away from skipping class. You got that you little octopus head." He glared in his face.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Hey, old man." The cub had gotten his face. "I don't need no babysitter, two actually, to watch me where ever I go. You and that Reaper need to chill leave me alone." She said coldly walking off.

Maka and Soul looked at each other and Spirit sighed "_she hasn't change much_" in his head.

"Maka…" he gave her the warning.

"I got it Papa." She told him annoyed.

He waved walking off to the Death Room as he cried didn't get a chance to act like father to her.

Soul leaded to his meister curious." Maka." He saw her turning to him. "Don't you think we should catch up to Hunter before she'll cause trouble?" he asked pointing to the direction the cub gone to.

She nodded realizing and looked for her with him following her.

They pasted few of their classmate and the stair case to the second floor.

"You guys are slow." A voice scared them from behind.

They jumped and found Hunter sitting on the stairs with her books and paper in her, out of nowhere, backpack.

She grabbed the bag and walked down to them smirking lower her ears.

"You didn't really think I just goes to class not knowing where that class is, did you?" she raised an eyebrow.

_She is definitely not a girl at all._ Soul thought grinning of amusing.

"Well, I don't know Miss Attitude Smarty Cub, will you?" Maka stood in her level of sarcastic.

Hunter opened her mouth then closed looking away 'you win' on her face.

"She wins that round, right Hunter?" she heard him laughing.

So, Maka and Soul showed Hunter around the academy talking on the way.

They told the rules and the professor allows fight to improve their skill and let out their problem in anyway.

Once they arrived at the dungeon, they heard footsteps coming ahead of them.

Hunter smelled a dangerous wavelength and turned into a grown wolf ready to fight whoever they are, however was yelled by Maka, she calmed down and turned to her confuse.

"You mustn't turn into a grown wolf in the academy. Also, you _mustn't_ fight everyone as a wolf. Whatever it is, _do not_ fight as a wolf." The meister gave her a last warning from her green eyes.

The cub replied with a whine as she heard the footstep has stopped. She looked up to see a _very_ unexpected and _uncomfortable_ in front of her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Soul asked grinning.

"Fine. I guess."

"Hey, Shark Teeth! Cow!"

Crona held the book in front of him with Ragnarok leading on his head.

Soon, the boys watched Maka holding Hunter while the grown wolf barking at them.

The meister held her around the neck struggling to keep her still.

The timid meister screamed scare doesn't know how to deal with her barking.

"Wow! Who the mutt?!" Ragnarok asked glaring at her.

"Make it stop! I don't know how to deal with a huge dog barking!" Crona said walking away.

Hunter noticed how he is shaking a lot and stopped feeling her furs coming down.

Maka fallen to the ground breathing hard from struggling. "Thanks… Crona." She said through each breathe.

The boys sweated at the scythe meister don't know what to say.

She watched Hunter walked up to Crona curious sniffing him. She whined titling her head.

Crona doesn't know what to do, but reached out his hand, trying to pat her head.

He watched her lower her head each times he try to pat her. He bended to the same level and looked into her eyes, something about her reminder him about Maka and Soul.

They stared for a moment of silent not saying any words.

Maka stood up dusting herself as she, and Soul, watched them seeing what will happen.

They saw Hunter turns into a wolf cub and walked up to him placing her tiny paws on his laps.

Hunter was closed to the face titling her head side by side. She found a change to lick his nose.

Crona tumbled backward shock and dropping the book. His weapon leaded forward yelling at her for making him scared him.

"HEY YOU STUPID MUTT! _DON'T_ EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT!" he yelled at her vein popping rapidly.

She crouched on all four and started to bark glaring and growling dangerously.

"Ragnarok!"

"Hunter!"

She yipped from the scythe meister yelling and walked up to her ears down.

The demon sword smirked annoyance and went back inside his meister's body.

Maka picked her up slightly glaring. "What I told you about doing that?" she asked getting her to remember.

Soul approached to Crona helping him up. "You alright?" he asked giving him a lift up.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Soul. Thanks you." Crona bowed thankful.

"No problem." He grabbed his book from him.

"So who is that dog?" he asked glancing over to his friend and the cub.

He heard him chuckling under his breath. "That Hunter. She isn't a dog. She is a wolf." He jumped from that spot surprise.

"A… a… wolf! I don't know how to deal with that…"

"Don't worry, you not the only one." The scythe weapon patted his shoulder grinning.

_What does he mean by that?_ Crona thought looking over to the girls.

"Well, Hunter?" Maka raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Hunter gave her glare looking away. "How would you feel when you see something with an uneasy soul wavelength?" she replied with a question.

"Uneasy soul… Oh! You mean Ragnarok!" the meister understood her feeling now.

The boys watched him blinking once. "It is a long story about Crona and Ragnarok. They may look strange and confusing at first, but once you get to know them better, they isn't that strange and confusing at all." She said smiling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRANGE COW?!" Ragnarok appeared again mad.

Hunter started to bark uncontrollable. "See! Uneasy soul wavelength!" she growled very uncomfortable.

The demon sword glared back super mad. "ARG! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU ARE A STUPID MUTT THAT ISN'T HOUSE TRAIN!" he pounded his fist in the air.

"WHAT ABOUT _YOU_?! YOU ARE A DAMN CREPPY AND UGLY THING COMING OUT YOUR MEISTER'S BODY LIKE YOU OWN HIM OR SOMETHING!" she yelled back furs sticking up.

_CHOP!_

Maka used her Maka Chop to calm the cub and managed to hit the demon sword with Crona and Soul's help.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU _DARE_ TO HIT A DEMON SWORD?!" Ragnarok glared at the scythe meister.

She gave him a look to silent him for a moment. She looked down in her arms to see the cub clutching her paws on her head.

While Maka and Soul told Crona and Ragnarok about Hunter, they finally understood and joined the tour around the academy.

Hunter turned into a human and rested her hands on the back of her head while listening of interest the scythe meister as a tour guide.

The timid meister told the group it is close to seven and everyone decided to finish the tour after school

They headed to the classroom opening the door to see it empty. They sat in the middle of the third rows.

Soul took a nap resting his head on his arms as a pillow.

Maka read a book about werewolves, vampires, witches, and other fantasy.

Crona sat next to Maka while he getting his martial ready for class.

Hunter lay around the seat resting her head on the scythe mesiter's lap as the wolf cub.

As times gone by, more students walked in, and within minute, the bell rang as Stein rolled in on his rolling chair.

"Morning, class. I want to announce we have a new student joining us today." He announced turning his screw till he heard a click.

Everyone, minus Crona, Maka, and Soul, looked around to see who is new, beside Crona, and found no one new.

At the same time, Black Star walked in and saw everyone looking around searching for something.

"Hey!" he yelled to get their attention.

They did turning to him 'what?' on their face. "What ya'all looking for? Black Star is here…" he was interrupted by the professor.

"Not now, Black Star. There is someone, who is new, isn't here." He told him looking annoyance.

The dark arm mesiter growled mad at that someone for getting more attention. Soon, they heard a high pitch scream coming from one of the girls.

"WHAT A CUTE PUPPY!"

Everyone turned to Patty with Hunter in her arms. They saw the cub doesn't look too happy to be hold like that.

Maka stood up shock. "Patty! You have to let go of her!" she tried to warn.

Patty looked at her confuse and saw the cub wiggle out her grips as she growled mad.

She, and other students, gasped scared, however that didn't stop her and the other girls from squeaking excited.

Hunter found this a good timing to run to Maka and hid behind her legs.

They, including the boys, glanced at the scythe meister and her weapon whisper confuse.

"Why the puppy went to Maka and Soul? Is she their pet?" one of the girls asked.

"I thought you can't bring pet to school. Isn't that against the rules?" one of boys asked his friend.

"I see Maka want to ruin her reputation as the top students." Ox said fixing his glasses.

She glared at him and hit the back of his head with her book. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOU ARE SAYING OX! OR I WILL USE MY BOOK TO HIT YOU AGAIN!" she yelled at him showing the book.

_Okay, this is going out of hand here._ Hunter thought starting to feel annoyed.

She climbed down the stairs and held behind the professor. _Hope this stop them going berserk._ She thought looking around.

Stein gave a look of irritation and used his glare to calm everyone down.

He steadied his soul wavelength to his maximum to get their attention. He heard everyone quiet down afraid and know when to shut up.

"Good. Now everything has settled down a not." He settled his wavelength.

He grabbed Hunter behind the chair and held her showing to every student serious.

"As I was saying, we have a new student and this mutt is the new student. Hunter."

He saw everyone, even Black Star, surprise that they gasped being heard to the whole school from Black Star.

Crona, Maka, and Soul looked at each other worry and sighed of unexpected from Stein.

"HOW IS _THAT MUTT_ IS A NEW STUDENT?! IT JUST A MUTT!" he yelled at him pointing glaring.

Hunter glared back growling and readying her claws. "I, assume, am not joking Black Star. Hunter _is_ the new student. Lord Death say that himself." The professor informed him turning his screw.

"BUT SHE IS A MUTT!" the dark arm meister repeated what he said. "HOW IN HELL IS SHE A STUDENT?!"

"You just have to see for yourself, Black Star." The professor replied dull.

The cub can't take this anymore, even being hold like this, as she smacked his hand with her tail. She turned into a human having her hands in her packet.

"I like if you don't hold me like that again, _professor_." She commented coldly.

He ignored her insults and smiled like a mad man. "Ah. I see you decide to be a human than a wolf." He laughed spinning around.

"_That_ because you was hiding me painfully!" she yelled at him vein popping.

"Wow. Did she just turn into a human?"

"She a wolf? I better not get her angry."

"Isn't she wearing any shoes? That is weird."

"She is the same age like us? How is she a puppy in that age?"

She heard the last question and glanced over to the one who asked.

"I can change my wolf size in any age I want, but not the born one, that take days to be back to normal."

All the girls expect Maka, glanced how Hunter look like a boy in those clothes and screamed like a fan girls.

"SHE _SO_ COOL!" they yelled in a union.

Hunter and Soul looked at each then back to giving a look from what they just said.

"Eh?"

Maka hid her face embarrassing of all what is going on. _Can't believe this happen._ She thought sweating.

Black Star, however, doesn't like how they are pay their attention to her and not him.

He stomped over to Hunter _very_ angry. Tsubaki noticed her mesiter and gasped in shock. "Black Star!" she called out to him standing up.

"HEY MUTT!" he called ignoring his weapon.

Hunter slightly turned and was grabbed at the vest. She was pulled close to his face seeing his veins popping around his forehead.

"YOU BETTER NOT TRYING TO BE IN THE CENTER OF THE SPOT LIGHT! I WON'T LET ANYONE BE CENTER OF THE SPOT LIGHT, BUT ME, BLACK STAR! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO WILL TRY TAKE THAT FROM ME!" He yelled at her face splitting.

Everyone and Stein watched the scene between the wolf and dark arm mesiter.

"I DON'T STAND AROUND AND WATCH SOMEONE ELSE GETTING MORE ATTENTION THAN ME! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GET THE WHOLE SCHOOL ATTENTION THEN I WILL DIFFENITILY KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! YOU GOT IT MUTT!"

Maka and Soul looked worry how this will ended up and has to stop Black Star before he does something _really_ stupid.

Hunter just stared at the angry meister for something stupid she hatred all her life.

She watched him breathing hard as he continued yelling showing the demon in his eyes.

"IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, YOU BETTER SAY YOUR MERCY TO BLACK STAR, WHO WILL SURPESS GOD!" Black Star got closer to Hunter's face spitting.

He saw her looking calm not saying anything. "WHAT! YOU DON'T GOT NOTHING TO SAY TO ME MUTT?! YOU ARE TOO AFRIAD TO FACE THE GREAT POWERFUL BLACK STAR, HUH?!" she sighed to herself bored looking away.

"YOU BETTER BE AFRAID OF ME! ALL MY OPPONENT SHOULD SHOW MERCY WHEN FIGHTING ME!"

_Okay. This goes on too long._ Maka thought furious now. "Hey, Black Star! Why don't you leave her alone?! She doesn't want to cause any trouble _with_ you!" she yelled at him standing.

Black Star glared over to Maka and back to Hunter with the same expression.

"Doesn't want to cause trouble?" he repeated what she said.

She gasped in fear and mad growling while Soul has tightened his fist in the same anger like his meister.

"Well, she gotten trouble when she enter the academy." He heard grinning angrier.

"Look, Black Star! This isn't cool, man. Just let it go and sit down!" he tried to calm him down.

"Let it go?" Black pulled the vest closer.

Maka and Soul forgotten they are talking to Black Star, the _most_ stubborn person to meet, and ready for any movement from him.

"Oo! It's ramble time!" Ragnarok chuckled in a bad timing.

Crona looked up worry. "Ragnarok. Now it isn't a good time for that." He told him.

"You forgetting I am Black Star. I _never_ forget and _forgive_ anyone who tried to be more attention than me." Hunter stared at him like a snap.

"You're starting to annoy me."

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki gasped "_This is bad!" _in their head, Crona and other students gasped of shock, and Stein slightly turned his head to her thinking the same thing as Maka and Soul.

Hunter smacked Black Star's hand off her vest like swiping a fly.

Black Star gasped shock and the other ooed watching what will happen.

"Attention this. Attention that." She smirked. "Hn. That is the stupid and boring thing I ever heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" the dark arm mesiter showed his fisting readying for the fight.

She turned to the classroom lowering her head. "Who cares give a about attention? If you want it _so_ badly, _you_ can have it. I don't want it." She walked off to Maka and Soul.

"HOLD IT!" she stopped.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU DON'T WANT IT OR NOT! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH BEING CENTER ATTENTION! LET FIGHT FOR IT!" he yelled _very_ serious making her _more_ furious from the inside.

Hunter turned slowly glaring at Black Star being stupid and acting like a child.

"You don't hear me. _I don't want it._" She told him slowly.

"_You don't hear me._ Let fight for it." He told her slowly as well.

She smirked turning her whole body and giving 'who you think you are' pose. "Well!" she heard from him.

"What's the point of fighting for something stupid like getting an attention?" she asked showing her fangs.

_She's being serious. This is bad._ Stein saw the fang readying him to defend.

"I don't get _why_ you think I want to be center of the spot light _just_ because I got everyone focus on me. I _hate_ being center attention." Hunter said the last part dangerous.

Black Star growled clutching his teeth. "Does I look I care?! You are already getting the attention! A good reason to…" she interrupted him yelling.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SOMETHING ELSE TO BE CENTER OF ATTENTION?! YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOT AND ANNOYANCE MEISTER I EVER COME ACROSS!"

The vein showed on her forehead and the blue eyes turned golden yellow like a wolf.

"You make me sick looking at you. I don't fight anyone who doesn't know their place."

Stein watched Black Star clutching his fist ready to kill. He saw his eyes as the demon once more.

_This is bad._ He thought narrowing his eyes.

"Tsubaki! Maka! Soul!"

Everything happened in minutes, the students and Crona gasped in shock what just happen.

Stein stood between two, his back to Hunter, while he faced Black leaning on his chair.

Maka held Soul defending Hunter who is in her wolf form, grown size, as she growled at the idiot.

Tsubaki held Black Star with her Chain Scythe wrapping around him. She pulled the chain whenever he struggled and pulled the chain to get to Hunter.

"**That was uncool, Hunter."** Soul said glancing behind.

"Yeah. I did warn you about Black Star on the school." Maka glanced behind her looking serious.

The cub looked at them growling as she thought what they said. They are right.

She started to calm down and whined saying her sorry. She saw the scythe twitching to her grinning and heard the meister giggling.

The professor glad that Maka and Soul has calming down Hunter, but disapprove how Black Star is still acted up struggling to get to her, he turned to the classroom making a serious voice.

"I decide for everyone to study for the whole class times. Is that understood?" he gave look that you don't want to disobey him.

"Yes, sir." They said in a union.

Once that settle, he took the other on the floor to outside to settle everything there.

Kid, Liz, and Patty decided to come and followed. Stein doesn't care and allowed them to follow. Even Crona decided to come as well, no one knew why he feel like coming.

Stein tossed Black Star to the ground then gave a push to Hunter to the same way, but gently, he rolled forward as referee.

"Alright. Now there is more space to fight, settle everything here now." He told them annoyance.

Maka and Soul sighed worry, as well as Tsubaki, while Kid glanced the fight interesting what Hunter's fighting style is.

"This should be interesting. I wonder how this will turn out." he mumbled to himself placing his hands in his packet.

"I agree with you Kid." Liz said grinning.

Patty laughed can't wait for the fight, however never expected the unexpected, she and the other didn't know to expect from the new student.

"HOLD UP A SECOND! YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" Hunter screamed unbelievable.

_tx for reading and please leave comment  
_


End file.
